1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to gasket structures and consists particularly in a gasket structure for railway hopper car doors having improved means for attachment to the doors.
2. The Prior Art:
The present invention is an improvement over the gasket structure disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,070, in which the gasket was secured to a hopper door by a plurality of narrow elongated spring clips of Z contour extending transversely of the gasket and each having a return bend at one end adapted to receive and tightly grip the door edge and an oppositely facing return bend at its other end to grip the flange of the gasket to retain the gasket against the web of the door.